Malam Bersama Pasir Putih
by Aline azurE
Summary: *HIATUS*"Waktumu singkat. Manfaatkanlah dengan baik." Gadis itu tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya./Happy international woman day! Indonesia and R.A Kartini. Plot Bunny. Slight Netherlands-Indonesia. Fanfiction cover image owned by me XD


**Malam Bersama Pasir Putih.**

**Warnings** : Full OC! Kecuali nethere, plot bunny, typo, OOC, gaje dll. Newbie author, untuk meringkas semuanya.

**Pairings** : Slightly Netherlands-Indonesia.

**Dissclaimer** : Hetalia with Netherlands punya, Mas Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Author's Note 1** : Ide ini sudah menyiksa saya lama sekali, I need to release it! D8 In 8th March, Happy International Woman Day! Hidup Perempuan Indonesia ! :D Terimakasih karena sudah mampir dan mau membaca cerita saya TAT

**Mifune haruka:** My first reviewer ! (=7=)9 Mohon maaf atas review sebelumnya, habisnya saya ga begitu mengerti apa itu arti sebernernya dari 'deskripsi'(TT_TT) ternyata artinya biar pembaca lebih mudeng cerita kita. Mohon maaf agak berlubang-lubang *ngumpet dikolong*, setelah beberapa kali 'menjelajah' akhirnya ngerti maksud 'deskripsi' (kurang lebih...ya...). Mohon maaf *nunduk-nunduk*. Ah maaf typonya mengganggu kenyamanan membaca *nunduk*

Makasih banyak Dukungannnya! \(TAT)/ saya usahain update lagi deh! *belum nyelesain satu cerita, malah udah bikin cerita lain* #dilempar bata

**CookEatShare: **Terima kasih *_* Maaf atas typonya. *ketahuan nilai bhs indonesia jelek* Mau segera update tapi miskin ide...makasih dukungannya TTATT**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gulungan ombak saling berkejaran menyapu pasir putih di pesisir. Nelayan turun dari atas kapal berjalan membelakangi laut kearah daratan. Anak umur belasan tahun terlihat berlarian sambil menerbangkan layang-layang. Senyum terukir di bibir gadis berkulit sawo matang. Jilatan air laut bersamaan menyapa pasir tanah dan kakinya. Mentari mulai tenggelam dibalik hamparan laut Jawa yang terlihat luas tanpa batas. Lelah berjalan, seolah tak enggan dengan pasir yang basah, ia duduk meluruskan kakinya. Menurutnya, suasana masih tak berubah. Memang, dahulu di kanan kirinya hanya berisi hutan bakau yang lebat. Kini sudah berganti dengan perumahan sederhana. Tapi suasana tentram yang ia rasakan. Tak jauh berbeda dari yang dulu. Sudah berapa lamakah? Sepuluh ? Tiga puluh ? Tidak. Ia tak tahu pasti. Mungkin lebih lama.<p>

Angannya mulai mengembara ke masa lalu. Dulu, jika pergi ke pantai saja harus ijin Pak kepala tentara desa, terkadang ia harus mengendap-ngendap keluar untuk pergi ke pantai, berusaha mengakali wanita paruh baya yang sudah merawatnya sejak kecil. Sebelum sampai ke pantai, dari desanya dia harus melewati kawasan hutan telebih dahulu. Hutan bukanlah masalah besar baginya, tapi keluarganya tetap melarangnya. Lagipula setahunya keluarga adalah kaum ningrat yang punya kedudukan di pemerintahan, orang tentu tak berani asal menembak. Ia tak mengerti. Seiring bertambah umur, ia akhirnya paham, meskipun ia bagian dari _politik etis_. Belum tentu jadi jaminan keamanan. Terlahir bukan dari darah keturunan langsung Majapahit juga bukan salahnya. Ibu keduanya memang memberi perhatian, tapi tetap saja ia merasakan adanya suatu 'kesenjangan' walau masih belia. Selain itu karena fisiknya yang lemah, ibunya sering was-was, takut kalau anak putrinya terjebak di adu tembak, jika ada pertempuran mendadak. Dan kemungkinan lain yang lebih buruk dari itu. Perempuan itu tersenyum simpul mengingat kenakalannya. Mendadak, perasaan rindu mulai menghinggap, ingin rasanya bertemu dengan keluarga dan orang-orang yang dia kenal dulu. Tapi ia tak tahu dimana harus mencari. Wanita itu hanya meremas pelan pasir putih yang ada dibawah telapak tangannya, mengingat, dia dululah yang meninggalkan mereka.

Terlihat temaram lampu minyak menyala di teras rumah-rumah penduduk. Separuh wajah rembulan bersembunyi dibalik awan mega merah yang membentang di langit gelap. Kelopak matanya menutup, menikmati ketenangan malam di pantai Jepara.

...

"Kamu mau bilang, harganya akan naik terus? Saya tidak mau tahu! pokoknya cepat kamu cek lagi dan beritahu kalau ada perubahan atau rencana baru. Mulai bekerja! Jangan molor lagi!" Klik. Telepon terputus. Brak! Gagang telepon dilempar dengan keras. Bruk ! Nesia merebahkan tubuhnya kepermukaan meja kayu jati di kamarnya. Membiarkan sebagian kertas berterbangan ke lantai. Ia sudah selesai mengerjakan 3 tumpukan map beberapa jam lalu, sayangnya di mata Nesia tumpukan kertas pekerjaannya seolah terus meninggi tak berkurang. Memang ia tak bilang, duduk di belakang meja melihat gunungan kertas jauh lebih baik dari pada mengangkat senjata memperjuangkan kemerdekaan. Tapi, sudahlah. Nesia menghela nafas, lengan kebaya putihnya sudah tergulung sampai ke bahu, ujung kain batik Lasemnya sudah tersampir di pinggang. Jemarinya menggaruk menyusuri rambut hitam yang ikatannya hampir lepas. Penampilan berantakan seperti ini mungkin sering kita temukan pada orang yang akan mencuci baju atau piring. Tapi jika diminta pendapat, Nesia akan menjawab pekerjaannya di atas meja kali ini jauh lebih melelahkan dari mencuci baju atau membereskan rumah, hanya bukan tipenya.

Nesia beranjak dari kursi, memutuskan untuk keluar dan mencari angin. Teleponnya berdering lagi, tapi ketika diangkat tak ada suara yang keluar. Selang tiga detik kemudian, Nesia langsung menutupnya tanpa menunggu. Ia mengambil selendang merah yang terbaring di tempat tidur untuk sedikit melindungi dari dinginnya angin malam. Ketika tangannya mencapai pegangan pintu terasa adanya tahanan, kali ini ia putar dengan sedikit dorongan. Nihil, pintu itu tak mau membuka. Sepertinya si Bos sudah mengunci kamarnya dari luar, mengantisipasi supaya ia tidak kabur dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan.

"Wew. Sesuatu banget, deh Bos." gumam Nesia. Tapi gadis ini tak kehilangan akal, ia berjalan kearah jendela kamar. Membukanya dengan perlahan, meloncat dari lantai tiga, mendarat ke pekarangan belakang gedung dan menyusup dengan mudah dari penjagaan malam yang longgar. Hm. Menjadi seorang nation-tan ternyata ada untungnya, dia tidak mudah mati oleh aksi akrobatik seperti ini selama rakyatnya dan 2 syarat utama lain menjadi negara masih ada. Ia berjalan menyusuri pesisir pantai, menghirup aroma air laut yang berasal dari ombak. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat seorang wanita duduk seorang diri di samping perahu nelayan yang kosong. Nesia mendekat diam-diam untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Rambutnya disanggul ke atas, tipikal dandanan khas jawa tengah. Tapi sekilas berasal dari pakaian yang ia kenakan, Nesia menduga mungkin dia putri keluarga pejabat atau ningrat disekitar daerah ini. Langkahnya terhenti, merasakan perutnya mengeluarkan suatu suara aneh. Wanita yang duduk tadi terkejut dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Yah, dasar nasib. Mungkin ini salah satu dukanya menjadi nation-tan, kalau perekonomian anjlok atau rakyatnya kelaparan biar dia sendiri sudah makan, perutnya akan tetap 'bergemuruh' seperti ini.

"Eh… hahaha nuwun. Maaf, membuat kaget." Ujar Nesia terkekeh sedikit malu. Wanita muda itu menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Lalu ia menggeser tempat duduknya, memberi sinyal pada Nesia untuk duduk disebelah. Ragu, Nesia melempar sekilas pandangan ke wanita itu, Ia menganguk sambil tersenyum. Nesia bergabung bersama wanita ini menikmati pemandangan gulungan ombak dan hembusan angin dingin.

"Kelihatannya memang sudah berubah banyak…beda sekali dengan yang dulu." Celetuk wanita itu memecah keheningan.

"Oh ya? Haha. Saya rasa juga begitu. Anda tinggal di sekitar sini?" Jawab Nesia menyambut.

"Iya rumah saya disekitar sini, tapi itu dulu sebelum saya menikah. Saya datang kesini Cuma mau melihat-lihat saja. Kangen." Ujarnya tersenyum. Nesia mengangukkan kepalanya, lalu wanita itu berkata,

"Ah anu, mbak pernah dengar keluarga bapak R.M. Sosroningrat? sekarang tinggal dimana ya kira-kira?" Sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun ia tinggalkan. Janji untuk menemui ibu dan adik tercinta tak pernah tertunaikan. Nesia berpikir, ia tidak asing dengan nama itu. Sebuah nama dari bupati daerah yang sudah lama pensiun. Nesia ingin bertanya soal keperluan yg akan dia cari, tapi ia ragu. Adiknya, Java mungkin lebih tahu, karena setelah kemerdekaan, peperangan telah membuat para penduduk mengungsi.

"Ah saya pernah dengar, Bu. Tapi saya tidak tahu pasti…mungkin sekarang sudah pindah, karena setelah perang banyak yang mengungsi…Anda ..? " Jawab Nesia. Nesia berpikir, mungkin wanita ini terpisah dari keluarganya.

"Saya anaknya, Kartini. Haha. Kelihatannya saya sudah lama meninggalkan kampung halaman!" tukas wanita itu tersenyum. Lalu memang dasarnya naluri ngobrol perempuan, kalau sudah duduk-duduk seperti ini, percakapan pun mulai mengalir dengan sendirinya. Mereka mengomentari banyak hal, pakaian ,berbagi pengalaman,tentang pekerjaan, sampai keadaan negeri. Nesia bercerita dengan semangat kalau sekarang Indonesia sudah membangun pendidikan perguruan tinggi pertama atau bahasa kerennya, Universitas di Yogyakarta. Seolah tak percaya, wanita bersanggul itu sempat tak mengerti. Tapi setelah mendengar seluruh cerita dengan tuntas kelanjutan cerita Nesia. Ia tahu ini hal yang membahagiakan.

"Semua boleh masuk?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Iya! Semua! Laki-laki, Perempuan. Semua bisa mengenyam pendidikan. Tidak! Ralat, tapi harus! Apalagi anak-anak! Harus sedari muda belajar, Tut Wuri Handayani!" Cerita Nesia berapi-api. Wajah wanita itu berseri. Apakah putrinya sempat mengalami hal ini? Bagaimana perasaannya? Putrinya harus tahu betapa beruntung dirinya. Sayang, ia pergi terlebih dahulu sebelum sempat berbagi cerita dan kasih layaknya hubungan ibu dan anak. Apakah teman lamanya dari negeri kincir angin mengetahui hal ini? Ingin rasanya ia berbagi semua cerita. Tapi, sadar waktunya di tempat ini singkat. Wanita itu hanya terdiam menyimak. Dalam benaknya, dia tidak perlu mengawatirkan apa-apa. Waktunya semakin dekat. Tak bisa berlama-lama lagi. Sudah saatnya merelakan. Kembali kepelukan abadi dan melepaskan semua.

Angin menari memainkan helai rambut Nesia, terus menceritakan banyak hal tanpa lelah. Sepertinya, Nesia sendiri terhanyut oleh cerita yang ia ceritakan sendiri. Ombak pasang sudah mulai menurun, pertanda hari baru mulai mendekat.

"Bahkan sekarang dia sudah memutuskan untuk sekolah dulu sebe..lum…?" Nesia menoleh ke sebelahnya, kosong. Tak ada siapapun. Wanita itu? Pergi kemana? Nesia bingung, menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Pandangannya menyapu dataran berpasir di sepanjang pesisir pantai , benar-benar tak ada siapapun. Desir angin yang lewat dipermukaan daun kelapa hanya membuat suasana lebih sunyi. Suara kejaran ombak tetap terdengar dan airnya menjilat kaki Nesia seorang. Wanita itu pergi tanpa kata, meninggalkan Nesia dan ketenangan malam di pesisir seorang diri. Nesia mengangkat bahunya dan mengambil kesimpulan kemungkinan wanita itu sudah pergi ketika ceritanya sedang mencapai puncaknya. Sayang sekali, ia melewatkan bagian yang bagus. Nesia bangkit dari pasir. Merapatkan posisi selendang merah dengan tubuhnya. Ia harus segera kembali ke kamar bersama tumpukan kertas tercintanya. Sebelum bosnya yang nasionalis itu menghadiahi dia dengan hukuman rutin, lari jarak jauh 10 kali putaran mengitari kompleks Istana Negara. Yah mungkin bosnya punya keinginan terpendam untuk menjadi olahragawan tapi tidak kesampaian. Pertanyaannya, kenapa tidak dia sendiri saja yang lari? Tapi tentu tidak lucu karena Nesia yang dihukum, bosnya yang lari. Tampaknya pekerjaan ini telah mengacaukan pikirannya yang sudah kacau. Tapi hei, dalamnya hati siapa yang tahu? Apa salahnya berspekulasi?

Dengan menggunakan keahliannya ketika berekspedisi ke pedalaman Papua pasca-pembebasan Irian barat(?) Tanpa kesulitan, Nesia memanjat pohon kelapa di sekitar pekarangan dan mendarat ke balkon. Mendorong pintu, melangkah kedalam. Mata Nesia terbelalak melihat sosok yang tidak asing. Berbaring, tubuhnya yang besar nyaris memenuhi semua tempat di kasur putihnya yang cantik.

"..Kamu kemana aja sih? Aku tadi telepon tapi ga ada yang ngangkat. Penerbangan Amsterdam-Solo semakin mahal. " jawab Netherlands yang sedang memejamkan mata ,menaruh lengan sebagai penyangga kepala, bersantai diatas tempat tidur. Lelaki. Tengah Malam. Bukan suaminya. Bukan juga kekasih (mantan). Hampir musuh, iya. Tidur di kasurnya. TIDUR. DI KASUR. **KESAYANGANYA.** Netherlands bangkit dari kasur, membenarkan posisi syal biru-putih, ia merogoh kantong dan mengambil secarik kertas kecil lalu membacanya.

"Oh ya, aku kesini mau mengirimkan surat-surat yang ditulis oleh perempuan dari negerimu… namanya…Kartini..dia... " Kata-kata pemuda itu terputus ketika melihat penampilan wanita yang ada didepannya. Rambut terurai sebahu, helai selendang merah tidak dapat menutupi seluruh bagian tengah baju kebaya putih yang terbuka dengan belahan dada yang rendah, ikatan rok batik dengan ujungnya yang terlipat dipinggang memperlihatkan jenjang kakinya sampai keatas lutut. Pria itu menurunkan pipa rokoknya, menghembuskan asap ke udara dan menyeringai. Dia tak pernah lupa kalau anak gadis yang ia didik sejak kecil itu selalu terlihat menawan dimatanya, hingga sekarang.

"Nes, kelihatannya kamu lelah. Duduklah disini. Mungkin aku bisa membantu…membuatmu lebih…relaks..." Suaranya merendah seperti bisikan. Netherlands mulai merenggangkan dasi, melepaskan syalnya, dia tidak tahu kondisi rumah Nesia yang berada di daerah tropis atau aliran darah yang cepat mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya yang membuat ia merasa panas. Tarik lengan mungilnya, sangga dengan dua bantal, lepas ini, lepas itu. "Serangan" akan beres dalam waktu 1 jam. Mungkin sedikit desahan disana-sini akan membuat waktu sedikit terulur beberapa menit. Alokasi waktu yang pas untuk mengejar penerbangan pagi menuju bandara untuk kembali ke Amsterdam.  
>Sudah cukup.<br>Senyum pemuda kepala tulip yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai kuda itu membuat Nesia mengambil langkah darurat. Dengan sigap ia meraih syal sebelum jatuh ke lantai, mengikatnya di leher Netherlands dan memberikan pukulan maut yang medarat tepat di wajah. Tanpa daya, pemuda itu terhempas keluar melewati pintu balkon, menembus langit malam, membentuk kilatan cahaya. Seperti adegan pada film kartun terkenal dimana ada kelinci kuning listrik yang berhasil menyengat dan melemparkan tim musuh yang hendak menculiknya, jauh menembus cakrawala.

"Pah,lihat pah! Bintang jatuh! Ayo, Ucapkan permintaan!" Tunjuk seorang anak kecil ke langit. Saat hendak keluar dari rumah untuk mengikuti shalat subuh berjamaah bersama ayahnya.

"Hus! Jangan percaya yang begituan! ayo cepet!" Ujar ayahnya sambil menarik lengan anaknya.

Semoga bisa terbang sampai ke Belanda. Seharusnya lelaki itu berterimakasih padanya, karena sudah membantu dalam menghemat biaya penerbangan. Pikir Nesia sambil mengangguk. Perempuan ini mulai memberesi kasur putihnya dan kembali ke meja untuk menyelesaikan gunungan kertas miliknya. Telepon berdering,

"Kak? Paket yang isinya surat-surat dari belanda udah sampe belum ?" Suara sopan sofian, maksudnya sopran, milik Java, terdengar dari ujung sana.

"Oh, yang…Kartini itu? Iya udah sampe. Kenapa? Tumben telpon?" Jawab Nesia sambil melihat-lihat isi paket yang berisi tumpukan surat-surat.

"Wah bagus kalau begitu. Soalnya itu mau disimpen, sebagai bukti autentik tulisan tangan almarhum Bu Kartini. Mau dibikin buku juga! oh ,kak! Besok jangan lupa ya. Ada rapat, dan tebak apa coba? Beliau bakal dijadiin pahlawan nasional ! Ya ampun, udah lama banget sejak aku ketemu dia. Waktu itu aku ketemunya pas di pernikahannya, sayang dia meninggal muda. Jadi belum sempet lihat kemerdekaan bangsa….." Apa tadi dia bilang? 'Almarhum'?

"Java, Kartini yang kamu certain tu yang mana? Kan nama itu banyak banget di Jawa…"  
>"Kakak. itu lo ! Anaknya bangsawan kesultanan solo! sembilan bersaudara, Er-A. KAR-TINI. Kakaku sayang. "<br>"Kenapa cuma beliau yang jadi pahlawan nasional? Kenapa ga jendral Keumahalayati, atau Cut Nyak Dien..."

"Mungkin dia dianggap sebagai pemikir emansipasi wanita yang revolusioner, beda gitu lo,kak. Beda dari yang lain, perjuangannya. Dia suka menulis,kak. Kirim-kirim surat ke temannya di Belanda. Anaknya Raden Sosroningrat. Tapi ga tau juga sih. Tanya si Bos aja. Udah pokoknya lihat aja besok."

"..." Jelas sudah semuanya. Pikir Nesia.

"Kak..? Halo ..? Aku tutup ya. Jangan lupa, besok rapat. "

"Hah? Iya-ya." Telepon tertutup. Nesia membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur, membiarkan pekerjannya bertumpuk di meja kayu berukir. Ia merasakan angin pantai bertiup, membelai tubuhnya lewat pintu balkon yang hancur. Paling tidak, kemampuannya dalam melihat mahluk halus belum berkurang, ternyata puasa _mutih_, beserta segala ritual yang dia jalani membuahkan hasil. Nesia tersenyum,teringat wajah bahagia wanita itu. Lalu ia menutup matanya perlahan dan mulai terlelap dalam ketenangan malam.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2 :<strong> Politik etis? gampangnya, dulu itu ada pemikiran klo pemerintah kolonial memegang tanggung jawab sama kesejahteraan moral bagi pribumi(penduduk terjajah). Ada isu kontroversial yg sempet berkembang, mempertanyakan kenapa mendiang Kartini diangkat jadi pahlawan nasional. Padahal yg lain kan banyak tuh pejuang prempuannya. Ya ga apa-apa sih, toh semuanya berjuang demi bangsa. Dapat gelar atau tidak, mereka sama-sama sejajar. Beberapa orang berpendapat klo pemikiran kartini tuh hasil dari politik etis aja/"sisipan" orang2 belanda. Tapi menurutku sih, ya hal itu emang ga bisa dihindari, udah untung kita masih dapet pendidikan (walaupun saat itu cuma kaum priyayi/ningrat aja yg bisa dapet pendidikan) Lagian itu terjadi dulu dan buat pelajaran ke kita biar ga terlulang lagi di masa depan (tanyakan kenapa harga pendidikan tinggi! Education is not for sale! ) Saya percaya dulu mungkin banyak kartini2 lain, tapi mereka ga terlalu terkenal ato_ didin't have a chance to get spot light_. Nah diantara priyayi-priyayi yang mengenyam pendidikan itu, Kartini termasuk wanita yang memberikan "terobosan revolusioner" ia dijadikan "simbol" pahlawan emansipasi wanita. Jadi ga ada salahnya klo soekarno ngangkat beliau jadi pahlawan nasional. Supaya nginget2in kita terus klo dulu indonesia punya orang2 hebat buat mendirikan bangsa. Dapet gelar ato ega, _They're always become our hero_.  
>Thanks to <em>CookEatShare<em> yg udah ngasih tau saya. Ya Publikasi, kartini mendapat publikasi lebih baik dari lingkungan sekitarnya. :D Gitu maksudnya ^ ^_  
><em>

Tut wuri handayani :komplitnya_ Ing Ngarso Sun Tulodo, Ing Madyo Mbangun Karso, Tut Wuri Handaayani._ "..Seseorang yang baik adalah disamping menjadi suri tauladan atau panutan, tetapi juga harus mampu menggugah semangat dan memberikan dorongan moral dari belakang agar orang - orang disekitarnya dapat merasa situasi yang baik dan bersahabat . Sehingga kita dapat menjadi manusia yang bermanfaat di masyarakat..." ucapannya pak ki hajar dewantara. Ya itu lah. semboyan di topi SD kita. Kalo lupa silakan digeledah lagi topi SDnya, difoto, trus jadiin foto profil fb,tw*eter, ato profil fanfiction. Sekali2 majang foto keren kan ga apa. #dijitak berjamaah.

Saya pernah baca di biografi kartini (I forgot where -.-) klo surat-surat kartini yang dikirim ke belanda, sempet "tertahan" disana, dan baru dikirim balik ke Indonesia setelah hubungan Belanda-Indonesia udah mulai membaik. Nah disini yang jadi_ delivery-man_nya alias yg ngenter suratnya si.. XD yah gimana ya namanyapekerjaan(cinta), amsterdam-solopunpastiakanditempuh. hajiakakakakakkak XD. Saya lagi eksperimen di fic ini. XD jadi klo agak gaje/ga nyambung jalan ceritanya. Mohon maaf. XD

Kritik dan sarannya akan sangat membantu saya, supaya kedepannya bisa bikin fic yang lebih bagus lagi :D  
><strong>THANKS FOR READING ! XD<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
